Le parfait est l'ennemi du bien
by Link le creusois
Summary: Frisk avait sauvé les monstres maintes et maintes foi. Et maintes et maintes fois, c'était la même chose. Deux personnes manquaient à l'appel: Chara et Asriel. Elle était prête à tout pour les sauver, même à commettre la pire des erreurs. Erreur qui aura de graves conséquences.(abandonnée)
1. Chapter 1

**_Le parfait est l'ennemi du bien_**

 ** _Disclamer:_**

 **Undertale n'est malheureusement pas de moi mais à Toby fox TTATT. Il y aura quelques références à Glitchtale qui n'est encore pas de moi!XD** **Sur ceux, bone lecture!(cette blague à dut être faite des milliers de fois mais bon, on ne s'en lasse pas! XD)**

Chapitre 1 :

Elle se tenait devant lui, ayant commis son énième génocide, et lui ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi? Que cherchait-elle à travers toutes ces vies brisées? La première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était… « Le pouvoir, bien évidemment! Les humains sont tous comme ça de toute façon… » Mais… Il y avait autre chose, il le savait, mais refusait de le croire… Aveuglé par sa haine envers les humains.

Pourtant, la première fois qu'elle était tombée dans l'Underground, il avait vu en elle comme une lueur d'espoir, après tout elle avait la même âme que lui et agissait de manière pacifique. Il avait même sympathisé avec elle, lui racontant des blagues, la guidant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'Underground… Ils étaient presque devenus…amis ? Il avait cru qu'elle aurait pu le remplacer dans sa tâche de protecteur des monstres. Mais… Après avoir libéré les monstres, elle les avait abandonné, s'étant résolue au fait qu'il n'y avait sans doute aucun moyens de les sauver lui et Asriel. Mais… Il ne voulait pas être seul. _Pas encore_ … C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait le « True reset », pour qu'ils soient ensemble à nouveau ! C'est là qu'elle a commencé à les tuer. Après plusieurs fins pacifistes où elle avait échoué dans ses tentatives pour les sauver. Elle les avait tués. Tous. Sans exception. Sans pitié. Il avait cru en elle. Il s'était trompé. Elle était comme les autres. Égoïste, sanguinaire et mégalomane. _Comme ces saletés d'humains…_

Mais… Ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée d'une seule fois. Elle avait recommencé encore, et encore. _Les humains sont vraiment démoniaques._

« Dit moi… ça a vraiment l'air de te plaire pour recommencer tant de fois… De tuer, de faire souffrir, d'acquérir du LOVE… » Demanda-t-il tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid.

Des larmes perlaient sur son visage, des larmes de de regrets, de culpabilité. Non… C'est de la comédie tout ça! Après tant de génocides, elle ne pouvait pas regretter. Si elle a fait ça, ça ne pouvait être que pour le plaisir de tuer et de se sentir supérieure et rien d'autre!

« Non, Chara… Tu te trompes, déglutit-elle entre deux sanglots. Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour te sauver, toi et Asriel… Mais j'ai tout raté ! Quoi que je fasse, je n'y arrive pas, j'ai tout essayé pourtant… Je suis une moins que rien! Une incapable! »

Et elle s'effondra en larme sous le poids des crimes qu'elle avait commis. Le cœur remplit de regrets et de culpabilité. Elle se souvient très clairement la première fois qu'elle avait tué. Ce pauvre Froggit… Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle en avait pleuré toute la nuit. Mais elle s'était réconforté en se disant qu'il revivrait… Que c'était pour la bonne cause, car elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyens. Chaque fois qu'elle tuait et qu'elle recommençait cette route… Elle se détestait encore un peu plus. Aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop.

« TU MENS! Explosa Chara. C'est des foutaises tout ça! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as tué tous ces monstres pour sauver deux misérables vies! S'il avait vraiment fallu faire ça pour que mon frère et moi revivions… Bah j'aurais largement préférer rester un fantôme pour l'éternité! Franchement t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse? Tu t'es toujours cru au-dessus des conséquences, tu n'as jamais été qu'une sale mégalo. Après tout… tu es une humaine. J'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. Et même si ça avait marché, c'était complètement égoïste! Tout ça pour avoir la fin heureuse parfaite, être admirée, avoir de la reconnaissance, se faire passer pour une héroïne et ça, peu importe les conséquences. Tu te fiche de savoir que nous aurons tous ces meurtres sur la conscience toute notre vie! Pas vrai? Mademoiselle Frisk est bien au-dessus de tout ça car elle a le pouvoir de RESET, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut sans que personne ne s'en souvienne! »

Chara se stoppa, à bout de souffle, à bout de nerf. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres et que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait tout perdu. Et ça, plusieurs fois de suite à cause d'elle et de son égoïsme. Il avait vu mourir ses parents adoptifs et ses amis les plus chère à travers elle et de sa main plusieurs fois d'affilé. il revoyait ces scènes horribles aujourd'hui encore. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui dit que c'est pour eux qu'elle a fait ça? Cette pensée le mettait tellement hors de lui que la rage lui tordait les entrailles. Il n'arrivait plus a penser correctement. La seul idée qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête était que c'est une meurtrière assoiffée de sang qui lui a fait du mal, à lui et à ses proche et qu'il faut l'éradiquer.

Frisk était choquée, abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait plus où elle en était. Horrifiée par ses propres actions. Elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi l'idée que tuer tout le monde allait les sauver lui avait traversé l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Par ignorance et par stupidité? Par égoïsme? Par frustration? Elle refusait de croire que c'était par cruauté. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était les sauver. Pourtant… Elle savait bien que tuer n'était pas une solution et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tué! Cette phrase raisonnait dans sa tête comme un électro-choque, une explosion… Ses pensées s'embrumaient dans sa tête. Chara avait raison. C'était égoïste et cruel ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant… Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal, elle voulait les sauver… pas pour elle, mais pour eux! Elle pensait que grâce à son pouvoir, elle pouvait tout faire! Elle n'avait pas réfléchit avant d'agir et elle le regrettait amèrement.

« Je… Je suis tellement désolée… Dit-elle encore secouée de sanglots. Je n'avais pas pensée à tout ça…Je…

-N'importe quoi! Tu es comme tous les autres humains! » S'écria-t-il en l'empoignant par le col et en plantant son regards emplit de haine de le siens.

« Les humains ne pensent qu'à la guerre, au pouvoir! Ils écrasent les plus faibles et les gens différents! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont enfermés les monstres, car ils étaient différents. Ils doivent tous crever pour ce qu'ils ont fait et toi avec!

-Non Chara! tu te trompes ils ne sont pas tous comme ça! » s'affola Frisk, morte de peur. Dans la panique ses idées s'embrouillaient encore plus. Que dire? Que faire? en plus, Chara n'avait pas l'aire de l'écouter.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas la seule bêtise que tu as faite. Comme je te l'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes vu face à face, chaque fois que le LOVE augmentait, ce sentiment, c'était moi. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air de comprendre… Alors je vais te montrer. » Chara tendit le bras derrière lui et son statut apparut. Son LOVE était à 19.

« Qu'attends-tu pour montrer le tiens? »

Frisk hésita un instant puis s'exécuta. A sa grande surprise, son LOVE était à 1.

« Alors?

-Alors… Je… Je ne sais pas! Je ne comprends pas! Je te le jure!

-Si, tu comprends même très bien. Tu ne pouvais pas assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Alors tu a rejeté toutes les fautes sur moi. Tu as profité que nous partagions le même corps!

-Non! C'est faux je ne voulais pas! Je… Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver…

-T'es quand même gonflé! Même les doigts dans le pot de Nutella tu continue à mentir! Tu es décidément bien humaine! » Chara sortit son couteau et Frisk commença à paniquer. « Que faire? C'est donc ici et maintenant que ça se termine? De toute façon je l'ai mérité… » pensa-t-elle. Mais dans un dernier élan elle tenta quelque chose. Cherchant à tout pris quelque chose pour le raisonner. Dans la panique elle cria quelque chose qu'elle regretta aussi tôt : « Tu te trompes! Les humains ne sont pas tous comme ça! Tes parents par exemple… Je veux dire… Tes vrais parents…

-TAIS-TOI! Tu ne les connais pas! Comment oses-tu parler d'eux ainsi?! »

Fou de rage, ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il la jeta au sol et se mit à la poignarder de toutes ses forces. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait s'en était allé avec ces mots. Ce n'était plus lui qui agissait, mais sa rage. « CRÈVE! CRÈVE POUR TOUT CE QUE T'AS FAIS! CRÈVE! » hurla-t-il en la poignardant plusieurs fois d'affilé. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de fois, il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Son âme se souleva dans les aires avant de se briser en mille morceaux. Il n'avait jamais réellement possédé l'âme de Frisk. Sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Il avait dit ça pour lui faire peur, en espérant que ça la stopperait. Il se calma, reprit son souffle avec difficulté, Soulagé d'avoir libéré toute la haine et la colère qu'il avait sur le cœur et détailla le corps inanimé de Frisk. Son corps était couvert de sang et d'entailles. Son visage couvert de larmes de regrets.

Soudain, il eut comme un flash. Il se souvint de tout le chagrin que Frisk avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle ne trouvait aucun moyen pacifique de les sauver, lui et Asriel. De l'horreur qu'elle avait éprouvé en songeant à faire la « route génocide ». Des longs moments d'hésitation avant de l'emprunter, de tous les cauchemars que cela lui avait provoqués et enfin des regrets, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois qu'elle avait tué et même à chacun de ses meurtres. A chaque fois qu'elle recommençai,t ces sentiments ne faisaient que s'accroître. Mais il ne voulait pas les voir à l'époque, sa haine l'aveuglait trop. Il aurait pu lui dire… « Arrête ça, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour nous sauver! » mais il était trop en colère pour ça. Elle avait juste agit par ignorance, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Par bêtise. _Comme lui il y a longtemps avec Azzie…_

Soudain, il nota une chose. Frisk aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps ! Alors pourquoi rien ne se passait? soudain, il se souvint pourquoi. Plus rien n'existait, il avait tout détruit. Plus aucune étoile magique. Rien.

Il se rendit alors compte de ce que cela impliquait. Il était seul, de nouveau… Frisk était définitivement morte, plus aucun moyen de RESET, ils ne se reverraient jamais, elle était morte! il regarda son corps inanimé, la prit machinalement dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

« Frisk… pourquoi? POURQUOI?! Reviens… je t'en prie ! Oublions tout ça! Revenons de zéro! Faisons revenir ce monde, Frisk je ne veux plus être seul… »

C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche surgit de nulle part, une lumière douce et rassurante, comme si quelqu'un avait RESET. Elle les enveloppa, lui et Frisk, et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Howdy! Bon, pour un premier chapitre ce n'est pas très joyeux mais bon ne vous en faites pas, ça vas s'arranger. XD

L'expression de Chara est inspiré de l'expression "avoir les doigts dans le pot de confiture". pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ça veut dire "prit la main dans le sac".  
Un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice Ima Nonyme pour avoir eu le courage de corriger!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

 _Il rentrait de l'école après une journée routinière… Il détestait ça, l'école. C'était toujours pareille, les gens ignoraient cette bête curieuse à l'âme si étrange, si différente se prénommant Chara._

 _Il se dirigea donc vers sa maison, pressé de retrouver ses parents qui l'aimaient et l'acceptaient tel qu'il était._

 _Il se retrouva devant sa porte, s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand il fut interrompu par des coups de feu. Il sursauta. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte puis se figea face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux d'enfant de dix ans._

 _Sa mère était allongée sur le sol, morte, un trou béant dans la poitrine dégoulinant de sang. Son père, lui, tenait à peine debout, plié en deux de douleur et se retourna précipitamment vers Chara comme une bête apeurée. Une flaque de sang se trouvait sous lui, grandissant de plus en plus._

« Chara…articula-t-il faiblement. Va-t'en… vite! Puis il s'effondra raide mort.

-Papa! Maman! » S'écria l'enfant en se précipitant vers ses parents, les larmes aux yeux. Mais il se stoppa net en apercevant les assassins sortir de leur cachette en lui sautant dessus.

Frisk se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflée. Était-ce un simple cauchemar ou la réalité? Pourtant… Cela paraissait tellement réel. Ce garçon… C'était bien Chara non? Et puis… autre grande question. Que faisait-elle-la encore en vie?! En réalisant cela elle se tata précipitamment le ventre, la poitrine, les bras… Rien, pas une cicatrice ni même une égratignure sinon celles qu'elle avait déjà en arrivant dans l'Underground.

Peut-être que Chara… Non, ce n'est pas possible, Chara n'a pas d'âme et ne possède pas sa propre Détermination. Il aurait alors utilisé son âme à elle pour RESET? C'était impossible, il l'avait dit lui-même, elle serait morte. Et puis il lui en voulait beaucoup trop. En même temps, plus elle y pensait, plus elle finissait par se dire que c'était grâce à tout ce LOVE qu'elle lui avait donné involontairement. Après tout… Il lui avait donné assez de puissance pour détruire le monde, pourquoi pas pour RESET? Attends, y'a un truc qui cloche dans ce qu'a dit Chara, il lui fallait des explications la… Elle s'embrouillait. Décidément ces histoires d'âme étaient bien compliquées…

Elle décida donc de se lever et de passer à la pièce suivante pour y rencontrer… Oh surprise, Flowey! Mais malgré cette scène qui était devenue routinière pour elle, en le revoyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ces scènes atroces où Chara prenait le contrôle pour le tuer car elle n'y arrivait plus. Cette pauvre fleur apeurée en qui elle revoyait l'image d'un pauvre chevreau innocent qui de plus était le meilleur ami de Chara. Elle devait le tuer mais elle n'y arrivait pas! Et pour la punir, Chara prenait le contrôle pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

« Oh hé! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans? S'agaça la fleure en s'apercevant qu'elle s'adressait à un mur. Mais qui est ce qui m'a fichu un humain pareil? D'abord un psychopathe, puis une danseuse, une karateka, un cuistot et maintenant un zombie! »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son monologue quand il fut interrompu par l'intervention de Toriel qui lui lança sa fameuse boule de feu.

Mais tandis que Toriel se présentait à elle tout en la rassurant, Frisk était… Absente, tout simplement, elle n'écoutait absolument pas ce que Toriel disait et était replongée dans ses sombres souvenirs et revoyait Toriel tomber en poussière sous ses yeux.

Toriel le remarqua, c'est pourquoi elle décida d'abréger son monologue et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Hey, psychopathe! » s'écria une voie dans sa tête qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle sursauta en revenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais s'abstint en se disant que ce n'était pas l'endroit ni le moment, Toriel prendrait peur en la voyant parler toute seule…

« Ne pense surtout pas que je t'ai pardonné. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui a provoqué ce RESET mais je ne l'ai pas souhaité. Enfin… un peu quand même mais bon… J'étais désespéré ok? Comment ne pas l'être quand on est tout seul dans le vide sans rien ni personne et qui plus est, sans chocolat! Donc je voulais Savoir…comptes tu mentir à tout le monde, ou tout avouer? Non parce que si tu veux vraiment racheter ta faute comme tu dis… La première chose à faire c'est ça non? Enfin j'dis ça… Et puis si tu ne parles pas, tu peux être sûr que je te considèrerais comme la pire ordure sur terre, et que je ne placerais définitivement aucun espoir en l'humanité! »

Et il avait encore raison. Vivre dans le mensonge n'était pas une vie, cela reviendrait à trahir les monstres encore une fois. Si elle voulait gagner leur confiance et se racheter, il fallait tout leur dire. Certes, cela leur fera de la peine, ils la haïront surement, mais elle l'avait bien mérité de toute façon…

C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Mais… Elle avait peur… Peur de blesser Toriel. Elle la considérait comme sa fille et elle comme sa mère! Quelle réaction allait-elle avoir? La rejettera-t-elle? Il fallait qu'elle parle. Frisk se stoppa brusquement en cour de route et Toriel se retourna, surprise.

« Qu'y a-t 'il, Mon enfant? Je trouve bien préoccupée depuis tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas dit un mot et tu as toujours l'air absente. Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là pour ça! » Dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Frisk voulait bien parler mais c'était trop dure… Elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots restaient plantés dans sa gorge.

« Non rien ne vous en faites pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Finit-elle par dire en s'insultant mentalement d'être aussi lâche.

-Bon… Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? Demanda la reine déchue, un peu inquiète.

-Non, non ça va… »

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Frisk se retrouva seule dans les ruines avec Chara. Enfin… pas tout à fait seuls car Flowey les suivaient mais Frisk considérait que ça n'était pas vraiment gênant.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Chara. Finit-elle par dire.

-Quoi. Répliqua-t-il sèchement comme pour lui rappeler que leur querelle n'était pas encore finie.

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais réellement possédé mon âme. Alors comment as-tu RESET dans les autres timelines?

-Je ne l'aie jamais possédé, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te l'aie jamais… empruntée!

-Pourquoi me l'avoir rendue alors? tu aurais pu prendre ma place.

-Ben… Les RESET, ça annule tout non? ça a donc rendu ton âme!

-Ah oui… »

Tout s'expliquait alors! Sauf ce RESET mystérieux…

Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que c'était à cause des pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis grâce au LOVE. Sinon quoi d'autre?

Comme à chaque fois, elle passa la nuit chez Toriel. Et bien entendu, Chara qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler de tout avouer. Mais Frisk était trop fatiguée ce soir et décida de remettre ça à demain. Elle se jeta mollement sur le lit tout habillée et s'endormir immédiatement d'un sommeil profond.

 _Frisk se trouvait désormais à New Home, tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes._

 _Toriel somnolait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, un ouvrage sur les escargots sur les genoux. Asgore préparait du thé, Chara et Asriel s'amusaient joyeusement dans la salle de séjour en se courant après… Tout allait pour le mieux. Quand soudain… Tout se stoppa. Toute la famille était comme figée, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Une atmosphère oppressante s'installa._

 _« C'est ta faute. » Fit Asgore en tournant lentement la tête dévoilant un visage, desséché comme celui d'une momie. Ses orbites étaient vides et un liquide noir s'en échappait. Le même liquide s'échappait de sa bouche._

 _« J'ai cru en toi mon enfant…j'ai eu tort. Ce n'est pas toi que je protégeai en te gardant ici. Mais bel et bien eux! dit Toriel tristement._

 _-Tu avais raison Chara. J'ai été trop gentil. J'aurai dû détruire les humains tant qu'il était encore temps. » fit Asriel, encore plus terrifiant que les autres, un sourire mauvais sur le visage._

Frisk se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant à plein poumon et se débâtant contre un ennemi invisible.

« Mon enfant, réveille-toi, je t'en prie! ce n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar! s'écria Toriel, visiblement inquiète. Ouf, j'ai eu peur…j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai tout de suite accourue… quand je suis arrivée je t'ai retrouvée dans ton lit, en train d'hurler. Tu te débâtais comme un diable et je ne parvenais pas à te réveiller… Allons viens la mon enfant tout vas bien c'est fini. » Dit la reine en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Frisk était toute pale et tremblait de tous ses membres en regardant dans le vague. Elle n'était pas encore revenue à la réalité. Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

« C'est ma faute… Je suis un démon…

Allons, pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi horribles tout à coup? » s'étonna Maman chèvre tout en lui câlinant les cheveux pour la calmer.

Mais Frisk ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Je suis une meurtrière! Une meurtrière! » S'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de la reine déchue.

Toriel fut choquée en entendant ces mots de la bouche d'une enfant aussi jeune. Comment une enfant qui avait l'aire si jeune et si gentille pouvait-elle être une meurtrière? Laissant cette question de côté, elle se contenta dans un élan maternel de resserrer l'étreinte en lui murmurant des mots rassurant pour la calmer. Frisk ne se calma qu'au bout d'une bonne heure et tomba profondément endormie dans le bras de maman chèvre.

Frisk se réveilla tard dans la matinée à la suite de cette nuit agitée. Elle s'assit à table en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, tête baissée.

« Bonjour mon enfant, comment te sens-tu?

-Mieux, merci… » répondit distraitement Frisk.

Toriel l'observait, inquiète avant de s'atteler à la préparation du petit déjeuné. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une part de tarte cannelle- caramel et une tasse de thé de fleurs dorées qu'elle le déposa devant Frisk.

« Merci… Euh, maman… » Tanta Frisk. Son Cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de tout avouer. Cela allait briser Toriel… Mais pour le bien de tous, il le fallait.

« Qu'y a-t 'il, mon enfant? Tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis ta mère, je suis là pour ça ! lui dit-elle sur un ton réconfortant.

-Voilà… Je n'suis pas la gentille humaine que tu crois… » Frisk se stoppa, cherchant ses mots. Toriel imaginait le pire suite au cauchemar de cette nuit et espérait de tout cœur de se tromper.

« Allons mon enfant, quoi que tu ais fait ça ne peut pas être si grave!

-Tu sais… j'ai une âme rouge, de type détermination. Je peux donc revenir à la vie tant que je le souhaite grâce aux points de sauvegardes que ma détermination crée. Je peux aussi RESET. Vous croyez que c'est la première fois que je viens ici, qu'on se rencontre, qu'on vit tout ça… En réalité, j'ai tellement RESET que je ne sais même plus combien de fois on vit tout ça. Ça va sans doute te faire te faire un choque mais je connais Chara et Asriel. »

Toriel eut un hoquet de stupeur à l'évocation de ses défunts enfants. Frisk lui expliqua alors ce lien étrange qui lie l'esprit de Chara à son âme, qu'elle est capable de lui parler, que tout ce qu'elle ressent, il le ressent aussi… Elle lui expliqua que la fleur qu'elle avait attaqué la veille était en fait Asriel ressuscité grâce à la détermination qu'Alphys avait injecté dans une fleur contenant son essence…

Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait essayé de les sauver en tentant toute les manières pacifiques possibles, sans succès.

« C'était à en devenir fous… J'avais tout essayé, tout! J'étais dépassée. La première fois que je vous ai fait sortir de l'Underground, je m'étais dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen alors j'avais abandonné… Mais Chara a pris le contrôle de mon corps et a RESET. Comme pour me dire… ''Hé, ne nous laisse pas tomber! Sauve au moins mon frère!'' Alors au bout d'un nombre incalculable de RESET infructueux… Je m'suis dit… Comme ça ne marche pas en agissant de manière pacifique… Je pourrais essayer de les tuer, pour voir ce que ça fait! De toute façon je pourrais tout effacer! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment-là je… J'ai dû avoir perdu l'esprit! J'ai tué, encore et encore…Chara était tellement en colère… J'en faisais des cauchemars toute les nuits, j'en pleurais… Je ne me reconnaissais plus et encore aujourd'hui… Je m'en veux tellement… Je peux plus supporter ces horreurs, je suis horrible ! Alors maintenant… Continua-t-elle, la voie entrecoupée de sanglots. Si tu veux me rejeter je comp…

-Oh mon enfant! L'interrompit Toriel en la serrant dans ses bras. Jamais une mère n'abandonnerait son enfant quoi qu'il arrive! C'est vrai, ce que tu as fait est horrible, pire encore que ce que fait Asgore en ce moment même. Mais si tu es la aujourd'hui, c'est que tu regrettes tes actions et que tu n'as plus l'intention de recommencer je me trompe? promet moi s'il te plait mon enfant que tu ne recommenceras plus sous aucun prétexte. Ne RESET plus pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Je te le promets, maman. fit Frisk entre deux sanglots.

-Tu me rappel tellement Chara… Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment prêts à tout pour aider les personnes que vous aimez, même à faire les pires bêtises. Mais que ça te serve de leçon. Ou plutôt que ça vous serve de leçon! Sachez à l'avenir que la violence n'est jamais une solution. Il y a toujours une manière pacifique de parvenir à ses fins. Même quand la situation est désespérée. Fit Toriel sur un ton ferme. Sachez aussi, toi et Chara si tu m'entends… Que maman soit toujours là pour vous soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Conclu la reine les larmes aux yeux.

-M… Merci maman! » sanglota Frisk de soulagement. Elle se sentait plus légère dorénavant après cet aveu difficile.

Désormais, les deux enfants savaient que quoi qu'il arrive, ils auraient une maman pour les soutenir dans n'importe quelle épreuve. Et quelque part, au fond de son âme, elle crut apercevoir ou plutôt sentir Chara sourire avec une petite larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Et voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plus et une fois encore je remercie grandement Ima Nonyme pour son soutient et pour sa correction!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **I'me back ! Désolé pour mes rares lecteurs de ne pas avoir posté plutôt mais voilà, le Lycée, tout ça tout ça quoi… et dire qu'a l'unif ce sera pire...TTATT bref on c'est un grand bon en avant dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous êtes accrochés !**

 **Bone lecture !**

* * *

Ce jour là, Frisk avait quitté Toriel à la grande tristesse de cette dernière pour se mettre en route vers le laboratoire d'Alphys. Elle avait décidé de parler de son problème à la scientifique. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver une solution pour sauver Asriel et Chara, qui sais ? Elle connaissait des choses sur les âmes. Mais avant ça, elle devait faire ses aveux à tout le monde. Dont aux Skelebros…c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait une halte à Snowdin.

« Quoi?! S'écria Sans, sur le point de craquer.

-Je… Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable et que ça n'effacera pas ce que j'ai commis, mais… Je suis désolée, je m'en veux vraiment, Sans. Je ne recommencerais plus, je le jure!

-Sors d'ici. Sors d'ici avant que je ne rompe une énième fois la promesse que j'ai fait à ta mère! Sors, je te dis! » Cracha Sans en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, le visage déformé par la colère sous le regard ébahit des clients.

Sans et Frisk se trouvaient chez Grillby et cette dernière venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans venait alors de comprendre d'où venaient ces cauchemars, ces flash-back qui apparaissaient sans prévenir, cette sensation de déjà-vu désagréable quand il avait rencontré Frisk sois-disant pour la première fois devant le pont... Tout devenait claire à présent. Y compris ces timelines qui s'entremêlaient créant ainsi des anomalies dont lui seul avait conscience. Enfin… lui et...bref, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à lui. Il avait disparut, il n'existait plus. Se sentant coupable, Frisk n'insista pas et s'en alla, tête baissée.

Dehors, une tempête de neige faisait rage. Frisk s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, à l'abri des regards et des reproches, derrière le garage de Papyrus. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'acharnait encore à essayer de réparer ses erreurs et de sauver les monstres. Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire, c'était de briser des cœurs et des vies et à semer la haine et la déception parmi ceux qui lui avaient si chaleureusement offert un asile, à elle, une humaine! Elle qui leur avait promis la liberté, elle leur avait mentit! Ils avaient cru en elle, elle était leur seul espoir et elle les avait tué maintes et maintes fois! Et Chara, lui, en souffrait plus que les autres! Sans et lui avaient raison de lui en vouloir à ce point. Elle se sentait inutile, bonne à rien. De plus, elle n'avait plus personne pour la soutenir. Plus aucun ami. Elle avait tout perdu. Perdu tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Perdu tout ce pourquoi elle s'était si durement battue. Et tout était de sa faute.

Pas un sous, pas d'amis, pas d'endroit où aller ni où passer la nuit. Toutes ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle voulait abandonner se laisser mourir là, dans la neige. Sa détermination s'estompait au même rythme que fondaient les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur son nez. Pendant ce temps, Chara, lui ne disait rien. Il approuvait entièrement l'attitude de Sans. Elle méritait son sort. Mais soudainement, il sentit la détermination de Frisk s'affaiblir progressivement. Elle commençait à s'assoupir, dans la neige, frigorifiée. Mauvais plan... Car dans la tête de Chara l'équation était simple et claire. Froid+humain+dodo était égale à la mort. Frisk+mort était égal à… Joie mais aussi à plus aucun espoir. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait les maths…

« Hé, ho! C'est pas l'endroit ni le moment de faire une sieste! Tu vas plus te réveiller!

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

-Ah non! Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les smarties non plus! C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, mais pour l'Underground! Après, tu pourras mourir de froids autant de fois que tu veux. Pour l'instant, tu es la seule humaine avec une âme de type détermination. Ce genre d'événement ne se reproduiras pas deux fois!

-Chara… ÇA s'est produit deux fois… Et d'où tu sors ces expressions?

-Secret professionnel.

-HUMAINE! » S'écria une voix que l'on pourrait reconnaître à des kilomètres. Papyrus s'avança d'un pas conquérant comme à son habitude.

«Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil…

-Pas d'argent…

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demander au grand Papyrus de t'héberger? »

Sa question resta sans réponse. Voyant l'air abattu de Frisk, le grand squelette se pencha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

«Tu sais… Sans m'a tout raconté et… Je te pardonne. Ce que tu as fait a beau être horrible... Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, pourvu qu'il tire leçon de ses erreurs et ne recommence pas. Et je suis certain que mon Frère finira par te pardonner, même si cela risque de prendre du temps.

\- …

-Allez, humaine. Ne te laisse pas abattre! Vient avec moi. Tu vas mourir de froid à ce rythme. Le grand Papyrus t'invite chez lui! » Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Frisk ne put réprimer un maigre sourire. Malgré tout, Papyrus n'avait pas changé. Il avait vraiment un cœur d'or. Toujours prêt à tendre la main a toute personne en détresse, même au pire des criminels. Elle ne put refuser l'invitation et empoigna donc la main du grand squelette pour le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé là, Papyrus lui demanda d'attendre un instant dehors, le temps de prévenir son frère. Frisk s'exécuta et Papyrus entra. De là où elle se trouvait, Frisk put très clairement entendre les hurlements de Sans qui apparemment n'approuvait pas sa venue et les supplications de Papyrus. Cela devait faire bien dix minutes que Frisk attendait et elle commençait réellement à avoir froid. La pauvre grelottait de la tête aux pieds tendit que la tempête redoublait d'intensité. A un moment, Frisk éternua.

« Félicitation! Lança Chara sur un ton sarcastique. J'ai le grand honneur de t'annoncer qu'avec tes bêtises, tu as attrapé un rhume!

-Oh, ça va ! J'aimerais bien t'y voire moi! T'as pas de corps, t'attrape pas la crève et t'as pas froid, t'es tranquille!

-Détrompe toi, j'ai bel et bien attrapé la _crève_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quant au froid, je te laisse imaginer...

-Très drôle… »

À ce moment là, Papyrus ouvrit la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Frisk, trop concentrée sur les bêtises de Chara.

«Ça n'a pas été facile mais… Tu peux entrer. Sans ne te posera pas trop de problème... Enfin... Je l'espère. Je te conseil de te faire la plus petite possible.

\- D'accord. Et... Euh... Merci. » Pour toute réponse, Papyrus lui offrit un sourire radieux quand Frisk éternua de nouveau. Il l'invita donc à rentrer et lui offrit un bon chocolat chaud et l'installa sur le canapé avec une couverture.

À la télévision passait une émission de cuisine de Mettaton. Quant à Sans, il devait probablement se trouver dans sa chambre.

Il était prés de vingt heure quand Papyrus se posta devant l'escalier d'un air autoritaire qui ne lui allait pas du tout, ce qui fit sourire Frisk.

«Sans! Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder toute la soirée! Nous avons une invité c'est malpolie et en plus j'ai fait des pattes. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te les monter!

-Je m'en contre fiche! Répondit-il sèchement. Elle n'a pas à être ici.

-Tu est immature, Sans! Parfois je me demande qui est le grand frère... Il soupira. Je sers! »il attendit quelque secondes. N'ayant aucune réaction, il décida d'abandonner et de servir. Frisk et Papyrus se mirent donc à table. Mais au moment de servir la première assiette pleine sur la table, un Sans apparut de nul part et se saisit de l'assiette sans même remercier son frère avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut.

« SAAANNNSSS! S'écria Papyrus au bord de la crise de nerf. Ne t'inquiète pas, va... Ça lui passera. Je le connais. »

Frisk ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et de goûter le plat de Papyrus. Elle fut agréablement surprise : C'était comestible !

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que tout le monde venait de finir ses spaghettis, Sans réapparut, une assiette vide à la main et une paire de chaussettes sales dans l'autre.

Il posa l'assiette dans l'évier. Jusque là, rien d'anormal mis à part que Sans range ses affaires. Ensuite, il lança sa paire de chaussette dans le panier de linge salle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, dos tourné, en plein dans le mille avec une adresse hors-norme. Il se tourna alors vers Frisk, un sourire narquois sur le visage et une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

«Get dunked on! » Lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique avant de disparaître. Papyrus ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait mais Frisk ne le savait que trop bien. Elle savait que Sans avait gardé quelques souvenirs de toute ces timelines génocidaires et que, lui non plus, ne pourra jamais oublier au même titre qu'elle et que Chara. Comme quoi, les RESET ne résolvent pas tout…

La soirée se termina donc dans une ambiance plutôt tendue jusqu'à ce que finalement, Frisk tomba endormie dans le canapé. Papyrus la regarda un instant, attendri. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un seul instant qu'une enfant à l'apparence si angélique pouvait avoir commit de telles atrocités. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Mais si elle l'avait dit, c'est que c'est vrai, non? Et si elle l'avait fait, elle le regrettait aujourd'hui amèrement et ne recommencerait plus et fera tout pour se racheter. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Le grand Papyrus lui-même en fait. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Papyrus en était convaincu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui pardonnait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Papyrus était persuadé que tout le monde, qu'il soit humain ou monstre, était naturellement bon. Pour lui, si quelqu'un agit méchamment, c'est qu'il souffre et tente de le cacher sous un masque de méchanceté ou alors il n'a pas d'autre moyen d'exprimer sa souffrance qu'en faisant du mal aux autres ou par la violence, pour extérioriser. Ou alors c'était l'effet œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je souffre donc tu souffres. Pour lui, avec de tel personne, il suffit de les comprendre, de leur venir en aide et d'essayer de les convaincre que la violence ne servait à rien. Même s'il savait que parfois,on ne pouvait pas tout résoudre par la gentillesse, malheureusement. Tout le monde peut devenir une bonne personne, il suffit juste d'essayer. Tel était sa devise. Il prit alors la jeune humaine dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce soir, le grand Papyrus fait l'honneur à l'humaine de la laisser dormir dans son lit! Il gravit les escaliers à pas de chat en prenant soins de ne pas réveiller la jeune humaine. Quand à son frère, lui, aucun danger. La maison pouvait se réduire en mille morceaux par une armée d'Undyne en furie, il ne se réveillerait même pas. Aucune inquiétude de ce côté. Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit-voiture et remonta la couverture. Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil en poussant des petit gémissements.

«Ses démons, sans doute. » Fit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille d'un ton sarcastique. Il se retourna et vit son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte accoudé au mur et les jambes croisés, un sourire malsain peint sur le visage. Cette attitude eut tôt fait d'agacer le cadet.

«Sans! Si, quand tu te montre devant l'humaine, c'est pour te moquer d'elle et la regarder de haut, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre!

-Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir vu son frère mourir des centaines de fois sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et d'ensuite devoir héberger sa meurtrière chez sois! Chaque fois que je la regarde, je te revois tomber en poussières à mes pieds. Je la revoie enfoncer son couteau dans tes os et ensuite dans les miens!» s'écria-t-il avant de s'en aller en fusillant son frère du regard. Il soupira. Il savait que c'était loin d'être facile pour lui. Mais il pouvait faire un effort. Ce n'était pas facile pour l'humaine non plus d'avoir ça sur la conscience. Elle aussi, chaque fois qu'elle les regardait devait revoir son couteau trancher leurs os de sa main et leurs poussières tomber à ses pieds par sa faute. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand un cri d'effrois l'interrompit. Il se retourna vivement et se précipita au chevet de la pauvre Frisk. Elle était assise sur son lit, toute moite, toute tremblante, le souffle court, le regard dans le vague et une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

« S... Sans... Papyrus... Ils sont mort par ma faute... » articula-t-elle d'une voie plaintive. Attristé et choqué par l'état de la pauvre humaine, Papyrus la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter.

« Là… Tout vas bien, je suis là. Sans et le grand Papyrus sont vivants. Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. » lui murmura-t-il sur le ton le plus apaisant possible. Progressivement, elle se calma et un silence pesant s'installa tendit qu'un certain petit squelette souriant observait discrètement la scène.

«Tu sais, humaine… Je sais à quel point toute tes erreurs passé te font souffrir. Mais... Il faut que tu saches que quoi que l'on fasse pour essayer de le modifier, de l'oublier ou de l'effacer, le passé existera toujours. Il continuera inlassablement de nous poursuivre pour l'éternité. Il sera toujours là, même avec la plus puissante des machines à remonter le temps ne pourrait rien y faire. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'est déjà produit. Le passé appartient au néant. En revanche, le future nous appartient. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas en modifiant le passé qu'on apprendra de nos erreurs, crois moi! C'est à ça que sert le passé, à nous apprendre des choses,à donner des leçons plus ou moins dures. C'est grâce au passé que l'on est ce que l'on est aujourd'hui. Et comme dirait le roi Asgore, il faut assumer les conséquences de nos actions et tirer leçons de nos erreurs. Il faut savoir faire face à notre passé car il nous rend plus fort. Tu ne peut pas modifier le passé mais en revanche, tu peux le prendre comme base pour construire ton avenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi, le grand Papyrus, je vais t'aider à faire face à ton passé et a construire ton avenir! Je vais t'aider à retourner sur le droit chemin! » Tous buvaient littéralement les paroles de Papyrus et étaient sous le choque. Personne n'aurait jamais cru entendre Papyrus faire un discours philosophique de la sorte ! Bien que Frisk se doutait bien que Papyrus n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il voulait le faire croire. Toutes ces paroles donnaient à réfléchir à Sans. Il repensa également à la scène du cauchemar. Peut-être y est-il allé un peut fort? Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui pardonner. Il était trop fatigué, il verrait ça demain... Ou après demain, c'est à voir.

« Merci Papyrus... Hoqueta Frisk. Tu sais trouver les mots... Tu as toujours sut trouver les mots. » Puis les larmes se mirent a couler toute seule. Pardon! Pardon pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait, pardon!

-... On m'a toujours dit... Que j'étais trop gentil. Se confia Papyrus. Que ça allait causer ma perte. C'est ce que m'a répété Sans tout à l'heure quand on s'est disputé à ton sujet. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas tout résoudre par la gentillesse. Mais je peux au moins faire en sorte que la majorité des choses se résolvent ainsi! De toute façon, j'ai déjà essayé d'être méchant mais... Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Papyrus... » fit Frisk sur un ton sérieux en repoussant l'étreinte de Papyrus et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ces derniers étant rougis par les larmes. « Reste comme tu es, s'il te plaît. Le rôle de méchant ne te vas absolument pas! » conclut-elle avant que tout deux se mirent à rire. Sans ne put réprimer un sourire face à cette scène touchante. Il lut dans son âme des regrets et l'envie de forger un avenir meilleur. Il pensa alors qu'il devait sérieusement réviser son «jugement».

Le lendemain matin, Sans avait voulut montrer quelque chose à Frisk. Ça avait l'air plutôt important vu la manière dont il avait insisté. « Je veux bien te pardonner, gamine. Avait-il dit. Mais avant, tu dois jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je voudrais te montrer. Ça vaut aussi pour le psychopathe fantomatique qui gambade autour de toi.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le psychopathe fantomatique?! » Avait sèchement répliqué Chara en oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés dans la cachette secrète de Sans derrière la maison des skelebros.

« Tu as certainement déjà vu cet endroit, je me trompe? » Demanda-t-il. Frisk acquiesça de la tête. Alors, Sans se dirigea vers un meuble ou se trouvait une photo. Cette photo, Frisk l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Et à part Sans et peut-être une personne qu'elle supposait être Gaster, l'ancien scientifique royal mort dans un tragique accident, elle ne connaissait personne. Il la lui tendit, et Frisk la saisit après un moment d'hésitation. Où voulait-il en venir? C'était ça qu'il voulait lui montrer?

« As-tu déjà entendu parlé d'existence d'autres mondes? De mondes à la fois semblables et différents du notre? D'autres timelines ? Et sais-tu comment ils naissent?

-Euh...oui et non.

-Hé bien... Ils naissent naturellement, grâce à un concoure de circonstance. Mais les timelines, elle naissent a cause de certaines personne qui manipulent l'espace temps. »

Frisk ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Allait-il lui dire ce qu'elle craignait qu'il dise ?

« Rassure toi, gamine. Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir fait ça. Gaster l'avait fait avant toi.

C'était pour ça qu'il était écrit « n'oublie pas » sur la photo.

« Tu vois cette grosse machine sous le drap, là-bas? Elle fonctionne grâce à la détermination et elle sert a voyager à travers l'espace et le temps. C'est ce qui a causé la perte de Gaster. Durant nos combats, je t'ai sûrement dit que les timelines s'entremêlaient à force de s'amuser avec? Et bien, sache que, si ça n'a pas eut trop de conséquences négative sur notre monde, ça pourrait avoir eut des conséquences sur les autres monde. En utilisant le RESET, tu as créé d'autres timelines. Le fait qu'elles entremêlent peuvent créer des anomalies. Je voulait vous mettre en garde contre ça. Mais aussi contre ça... » il désigna alors un DVD posé sur l'armoire à coté de la machine.

« Il veut nous mettre en garde contre...un DVD ? Demanda Chara.

-Ce DVD, je l'ai enregistré grâce à une fonction bien pratique que nous offre cette machine. Pas besoin d'intervenir en personne dans les autres monde et les autres timelines pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. » il sortit alors un PC portable d'un tiroir et inséra le DVD à l'intérieur.

« J'vous fait un résumé. Dans ce monde, les monstres ont toujours été libre. Ils ont leur petit village tranquille à l'écart des hommes. Ici, pas de Frisk, pas de Chara, pas d'Underground. Le monde vit en équilibre entre lumière et ténèbres. La seul personne qui vous ressemble, c'est un certain Kris, il semblerait. On dirait... Un mix assez louche entre vous deux…

-Hey! Qu'est ce qu'il insinue?! S'écria Chara à deux doigt de craquer.

-Bref, l'équilibre entre lumière et ténèbres est régit par une fontaine, je vous épargne les détailles. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'une autre fontaine est apparut on sait pas trop pourquoi et ça a rompu l'équilibre. Moi j'ai ma petite idée de pourquoi. Regardez bien. Ça se passe d'abord dans notre monde. Mais dans une autre timeline.» il lança alors la vidéo. On vit alors une Frisk inconsciente qui semblait flotter dans le vide. Mais… Il y avait un petit détaille qui fit tiquer Frisk.

« Ah oui, j'oubliai, y'a pas de son. Faudra se contenter de regarder. »

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Sur la vidéo, tout semblait vide autour de Frisk, comme si le monde avait été détruit. Soudain, une âme apparut devant elle et elle reprit conscience. Elle semblait à la fois effrayée et étonnée. Une sorte d'hologramme de Chara apparut avec plusieurs têtes dépourvue de corps coiffées différemment autour. Elle s'avança alors et choisit l'une d'entre elle. C'était comme si elle était en train de créer un avatar pour un jeu vidéo.

« je vous passe tout ça, y'a rien d'intéressant pour l'instant. Et si tu veux savoir, oui, Chara aussi est présent dans la scène. Je dirais même que c'est lui qui fait choisir le réceptacle à l'autre Frisk. » Sans avança alors la vidéo.

Le réceptacle était alors achevé. Soudainement, il fut détruit et tout devint blanc. On vit alors une personne qui correspondait à la description qu'avait fait Sans de Kris. Sans avança alors la vidéo jusqu'à la fin. Là, on vit Kris qui avait littéralement arraché son âme, l'avait jeté dans une cage à oiseau, et tenait un couteau à la main, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

« Ça s'arrête là. En gros dans cette timeline, toi et Chara êtes entrés dans un autre monde et avez utilisé ce pauvre Kris comme réceptacle. Car deux personnes analogue ne peuvent exister dans un même monde au risque de disparaître. Là, Chara numéro deux est en pleine possession de ses moyens dans le corps de Kris. Déjà qu'on en avait assez avec un...

\- « Effaçons ce monde inutile et passons au suivant »… Il a donc mis ses menaces à exécution dans cette timeline. Dit Frisk

-Cette timeline est fichu, on peut plus rien faire pour elle. Fait gaffe à ton pote, c'est un dangereux! Je s'rais toi, je chercherais pas à le sauver. Car c'est parce que t'as voulu le sauver que t'as fait ça.

-Quoi!? S'écria Chara. Non mais, je suis là, hein? Hou hou! Allô la terre!

-Non… il n'est pas dangereux. S'il y a une personne dangereuse ici, c'est moi. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à bout. Et dans notre timeline, il a bien faillit se produire la même chose.

-… Soit, mais fait quand même gaffe. Je le sens pas trop le p'tit démon. Il pourrait te causer des ennuis... Et gamine, c'est bon pour cette fois, je te pardonne. Mais t'avise pas de recommencer. Sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Fit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin. Sourire que Frisk lui rendit.

* * *

 **Et oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter des références à Deltarune ! Ce jeux a tout chamboulé mon scenario, du coup l'histoire que j'avais prévu vas un peut changer. Mais en mieux!^^ Et merci à Ima qui sacrifie ses heures d'études (et qui en plus est en exam) pour corriger mes calamités !**

 **Chara : content que tu t'en rende compte…**

 **Moi : c'était de l'humour ! L'auto-dérision tu connais ?**

 **Chara : Nan… Je préfère auto-dérisioner les autres.**

 **Frisk : Chara...*désespéré***

 **Moi : ça s'appel se foutre des autres.**

 **Chara : c'est pareille.**

 **Ima: Sinon, Chara, tu savais que Sans de Deltarune avait baisé ta mère?**

 **Moi : Ima...on est en raiting T, pas M… désolé ma bêta est plutôt intrusive quand elle corrige.**

 **Chara : tu dis ça alors que c'est toi qui a commencé a t'incruster dans les siennes !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
